All of Our Stars
by ShayyRenee
Summary: He loves her, She loves him. Yet they're both terrified to admit it. Will Tori and Andre ever admit they're feelings and why is Sherry and Steven glaring at them both? Tandre Bade Cabbie.
1. Tee Shirt

Not About Angels

Disclaimer:I do not anything Victorious and whatever other crazy things I may stick in this story.

She sat at the guitar playing the instrumental of a song, but the words were unknown as of that moment. Tori Vega sighed and began to hum gently and then began to put words to the song that had been fluttering around her heart and head all night.

"_I know_

_'cause I'd spend half this morning_

_Thinking about the t-shirt you sleep in_

_I should know_

_'cause I'd spend all the whole day_

_Listening to your message I'm keeping and never deleting"_

She paused and wrote it down humming gently, then frowned it wasn't the beginning of it though, more like somewhere in the middle, she didn't hear her door open and brown eyes lock onto her figure as she played a warm smile on her face. The moment was disrupted when he was pushed in; he turned around to see the smirking Goth girl, her boyfriend behind her placing a warning hand on her waist.

"Vega!" Jade said the girl jumped startled and turned, smiling at them a blush on her face.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?' she said turning, Andre stopped short seeing her as Jade and Beck sat on the couch, Tori was wearing one of his t-shirts it was red and read **Hollywood Arts Academy** with music notes on the back and **HA** on the front, considering their height difference the shirt dropped to her mid-thigh; he moved slowly towards her. She stood and ran a hand through her brunette hair as he came and wrapped his arms around her waist, she breathed in and wrapping her arms around his neck, her feet nearly off the ground.

"Figured you need some company with everything going on" Tori winced at Beck's words. Yesterday her parents had officially divorced, her mother leaving their family to be with her lover and her father's former partner Gary.

"How you been hanging in T?" Andre asked as he moved back, she shrugged and sat down on the piano bench putting down the guitar.

"I don't know, all of this makes me really wonder, you know?" she said gently as her front door opened again as Cat and Robbie came in.

"Hey Tori" Cat said smiling sadly, Tori smiled and waved at the two

"Hey Tor" Robbie said leading them to sit on the other seat, Andre moved and sat behind her placing his hands on her waist and pulling her into his chest. She took a shaky breath, her eyes burning; she closed them tightly, her hand squeezing his leg

"What we're you saying, now" Andre said gently ignoring his friends knowing look.

"Just, makes me wonder, what if this a Vega thing, you know bad luck with partners we always end up with people that we think care and end up cheating on us and leaving" she said, everyone in the room froze looking at her "if that's the case maybe it's better to be alone" she said, she didn't see Beck motioning for Andre to say something and quickly, Jade looked at Cat and stood, halting him.

"Vega…Tori you shouldn't think like that" she said moving closer, after the incident with Steven, Jade had followed Tori home and found her crying, after alerting the rest of the group, she stayed helping the girl collect herself and move on, since then she had become closer to Tori almost like a older sister they became each other's confident in everything, she leaned down in front of her and placed her hand on Tori's lap the girls eyes opening "don't think like that, there is someone out there for you, and for all you know he may be closer than you think, you just gotta give it time" she said smiling, the half-latina shrugged and didn't speak, Jade looked up at Andre and she could tell from his eyes his heart was breaking.

"Doesn't make any sense, are we bad people?"

"Never" Andre murmured in her ear, his head pressed to hers

"Come on, how about the guys stay here and me you and Cat go pick up some frozen yogurt?" Jade suggested, Tori looked at her and then up at Andre who smiled down at her almost sadly, he reached and pressed a kiss to her forehead gently

"Go head baby, we'll be right here" he said warmly, she smiled at him and nodded "when you come back I want to hear that song you were working on"

"It's not finished I have the melody but not the words, I've been dreaming a lot is all" she said "even with all this going on"

"So we'll work and figure out the words" he said, she nodded "besides you're not the only one with words stuck in their heart" he teased out gently, she hummed and stood taking Jade's hand and allowing her to be lead upstairs, Cat following them

"Dude you have to tell her" Beck said, looking at Andre who shook his head.

"She's not ready, look at her" he hissed "how do I get her to like me when she doesn't even believe in love, anymore"

"She's just distraught right now, show her what is means to love" Robbie said, Andre sighed as the girls came back down, Tori now had on a floral sun dress with his Hollywood Arts spring jacket, the black and red jacket hung on her stopping where the dress stopped, and he smiled standing up.

"You look good Tor" he said, she smiled looking up at him, though she was hurting she could feel her heart race as he complimented her, she loved him but he was much to good for her

"Thanks Dre, do you want anything back from the froyo place" he shook his head and handed her his card

"Naw, but get yourself something on me" he said, she looked at him confusedly "I'm serious Tori, buy yourself whatever comfort food you want to make you feel better, if you don't take it I'll give it to Jade" he said, she smiled wearily at him and took it slowly before leaning up and hugging him again "I know it hurts baby girl, but it'll get better, please, please don't give up on love because of this" 'not before I get to show you how much I truly love you' he pleaded she buried her face into his chest and nodded almost "good girl, now go and have fun we'll be here when you girls get back" he kissed her temple and she sighed her eyes closing.

"We'll be back soon" Jade said as Tori moved away from Andre, Cat kissed Robbie and Jade blew one to Beck before they left.

"Dude!" both guys rounded on Andre as he turned to them slowly

"Yes?"

"Oh come on, look at what you did for her, and tell me you don't love her"

"I do and I know I do, I won't deny it, that girl has me in every possible way my heart my mind and my soul. She makes everything seem lighter, and she is so beautiful but she doesn't even know it. I fell in love with like a rush of cold water on a hot summer day, it came fast and knocked the hell out of me, but it felt amazing afterwards and it's something I wouldn't trade for the world. Right now all I can do is wait, because she isn't ready"

"Dude while you wait, you better stake a claim, Tori may not be ready but that won't make other guys try" Andre growled almost in animalistic way, brown eyes flashing "exactly, you've gotten crazy possessive of her especially after Steven" Beck said, Andre sighed and sat down "dude she doesn't even have to know, you can do it very subtly"

"Naw man, because if a dude has goes up to her and tell her then what" he said, "just gotta keep her to myself" he grumbled, Beck and Robbie grinned at their friend who seemed annoyed thinking of any guy trying to get with Tori.

-**With The Girls-**

"Let's go get pizza, some wings and froyo" Cat said excitedly,

"Yeah, especially since lover boys given Tori his card" Jade teased, Tori flushed and looked away

"Guy's don't-" she groaned,

"Oh no you don't when are you going to tell that boy you love him"

"When hell freezes over" Tori mumbled "Andre isn't interested in me that way"

"Are you kidding?" they both asked her incredously

"What?" she groaned as Jade pulled into the parking lot, turning off the engine they looked at her

"Do you see the same shit we do?"

"Yeah! Andre does everything you ask him to unless it's deadly or something, that boy never tells you no, he doesn't do that with any other girl" Cat said looking at her, she sighed.

"He's my best friend, have you seen the girls that throw themselves at him"

"And he turns them all down especially as of lately" Jade said "you're torturing yourself, why?"

"Because, what if I tell him and it's a disaster or-" she stops at Jade's studying gaze "what?"

"That's not what you're scared of, you're scared of ending up like your parents" she stated, Tori flinched and turned away.

"That'll never happen though, Andre would never do that to you" Cat said,

"I thought that about my parents and Steven and Ryder, are you starting to see the connection, because I am" she said "let's just go get the food and go" she said getting out the car, and walking into the pizza shop. Jade and Cat looked at each other, this was going to be harder than they thought.

They ordered the pizza and then stopped next door, Tori got the largest cup and filled it with Cake Batter flavor before going to add pineapples, strawberries, bananas, pieces of chocolate chip and peanut butter cups and pouring caramel on it. 

"Hey you made Andre's favorite frozen yogurt" Cat noticed as she bounced over holding two cup, Tori froze and thought 'no this is my favorite what on earth is she talking about'

"Cat this is my favorite frozen yogurt, what are you talking about?"

"No Vega, its Andre's he must have given you some once and it became your favorite that or he's just on your mind" Jade said grinning at her bringing two cups over as they paid and headed back into the car, driving back, the girls got back and walked into the house.

"Here you guys go, we got you something so don't you touch ours" Jade said handing Beck his as Cat handed Rob his, Andre looked at Tori who had a large one, she grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"I figured we could share, I'm not gonna eat it all" she said as she took off her-his jacket and hung it up on the chair, Andre smiled and nodded as she came and sat next to him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer, she sighed and inhaled his cologne, they shared the frozen yogurt and ate the pizza before she curled up into his side, he poke her and she looked up.

"Go get the guitar, see if you can finish the song you were playing earlier" he said, she thought about it before standing and grabbing the guitar. She strummed and began to play when Andre's hand grabbed hers.

"Don't think about it, sing whatever pops into your head as it comes, okay?" he asked

"Okay" she began to play again and this time she followed Andre's advice, taking a deep breath she began to play, letting all the words she had in her heart out this time.

"_In the morning when you wake up_

_I like to believe you are thinking of me_

_And when the sun comes through your window_

_I like to believe you've been dreaming of me_

_Dreaming mmm mmm_

_I know_

_'cause I'd spend half this morning_

_Thinking about the t-shirt you sleep in_

_I should know_

_'cause I'd spend all the whole day_

_Listening to your message I'm keeping and never deleting_

_When I saw you,_

_Everyone knew_

_I liked the effect that you had on my eyes_

_But no one else heard_

_The weight of your words_

_Or felt the effect that they have on my mind_

_Falling mmm mmm_

_I know_

_'cause I'd spend half this morning_

_Thinking about the t-shirt you sleep in_

_I should know_

_'cause I'd spend all the whole day_

_Listening to your message I'm keeping and never deleting" _

She finally looked up to see Andre's face was one of mixed expression, confusion, fear, and anger, she looked around and noticed her friends looking at her knowingly. She flushed and turned her attention back to Andre, who had moved away from her staring at her.

"So who's the song about Tori?" Cat asked oblivious to the tension between her two friends, Tori looked away from her best friend to look at Cat.

"This guy, I like him, but I don't think I can give him a chance, it'll end the same I'm sure" she said gently, Andre stood and before anyone could register what had happen he was out the door. A moment later as everyone stood in shock Tori stood and ran upstairs, Jade being the only one to catch the tears that had fell.

"I'm going to kill him" she snarled, Beck grabbed her and she went to follow the young man, he stood and shook his head.

"No, you stay here with Tori I'll bring you back a overnight bag I get the feeling things just got a lot worse for both of them and you'll be here until Monday, I'll go handle Andre" he said "Robbie, take Cat home, we'll text you" he said firmly grabbing his car keys and leaving, Jade stormed up the stairs, heading to Tori's room. She pushed the door opened and seen Tori laying curled up on her side, crying.

"Oh Tori" she said softly coming in, moving to the other side of the bed she laid down and wrapped her arm around the girl pulling her close to her, letting her sob it out. It was about an hour later that silence reined in the room, Jade noticed Tori had fallen asleep, feeling her phone vibrate she went and checked seeing the text from Beck.

Beck- Can't find or reach Andre, he's gone AWOL.

Jade - U can't but when I do I am going to murder him, Tori cried herself to sleep.

Beck- I don't get why he ran like that, he loves her so why did he get mad?

Jade- Don't care, I care that Tori was crying because of another person she loves hurting her, so he's going to die.

Beck- Babe….

Jade- Leave my clothes outside her door, goodnight Beck…

She put her phone on the small table beside her bed and curled up to the girl, falling asleep.

Monday came faster than they thought and no one had been able to get in touch with Andre all weekend, it was as if he had disappeared. Jade swore she was going to rip his head off the moment she seen him, Tori had been in bed all weekend and Jade hadn't left her side, trying to convince that Andre had probably misunderstood that was until they walked into school. Tori had walked in smiling wearily; her eyes were still a little puffy as she came in with her Jade and Beck, they ran into Robbie and Cat who smiled almost forced, as they tried to block their way from heading any further.

"What are you two doing?" Jade finally snapped, they looked at each other and stumbled over a half asses excuse when Jade finally snapped shoving them apart, what they seen made all three freeze. Right next to Tori's locker was a familiar girl, Sherry and attached to her lips was Andre, who was kissing her passionately.

"I am going to-" Jade was cut off, by Tori's closed off face "oh shit I think he's really done it this time" the girl took out her headphones plugging them into her pearphone and playing music loudly that it could be heard by the others, she walked over to her locker ignoring the couple singing under her didn't look up once as she got her books out of her locker, her friends waiting, she purposely slammed her locker hard and turned to her friends smiling as Jade wrapped her arm through her's and walked towards her class Robbie and Cat with them, Beck lingered and as Andre separated from the girl, he simply raised an eyebrow and shook his head at his best friend.

"Nice one, man, really" he said sarcastically leaving; Andre looked at Sherry's questioning look and shook his head before leaving her to go into class. Andre was shocked when he realized all his friends were surrounding Tori in a circle as if guarding her. Jade and Cat was glaring at him, making him wince and sit to the side by himself. As Sikowitz came in he immediately noticed the difference and tension in the class between his favorite students.

"Okay, what is going on here" he said eyeing them, the group on the right side said nothing,so he turned to Andre "I'm assuming you did something, so what did you do?" he asked, Andre looked at him and shrugged, leaning back.

"Honestly I don't know what I did, hell I'm trying to figure that out" he exclaimed, Sikowitz hummed and nodded

"Okay, Jade, Beck Andre on stage ABC-Improv" he said, Andre sighed and stood as the other two sat there "Now!" Sikowitz called, Jade huffed and glared at Sikowitz as Beck sighed and ran a hand through his hair and stood getting on the stage "begin" he called Andre started them off.

"Alright, what's going on?"

"Beck, you can answer that" Jade said

"Come on man, you really don't know" Beck said calmly looking at his friend

"Don't know what? I haven't seen y'all since Friday afternoon" he cried out

"Exactly, so what happen between Friday and this morning?" Jade spat out glaring at him

"For goodness sake, I don't know!" Andre snapped annoyed

"Good to know, you're completely oblivious Harris" Andre knew immediately Jade was utterly and completely pissed at him, whatever he had done was bad.

"How am I suppose to know what I did" he said exasperatedly

"I guess you won't know then, because we're not going to tell you here in a classroom full of people, but really think what happen between Friday to now that could have set us all off" Beck said looking at him, his eyes held a anger that made Andre flinched as he thought back. He scowled as he thought about the song Tori had written for some boy, he had went home and ignored everyone for the rest of the weekend to deal with his feelings and anger and then Sherry had text him Sunday night, asking to meet him Monday morning and when he had met the girl she kissed him.

"Just forget it, Beck do it"

"Alright I'm out" he said purposely using the letter A and going to sit down.

"Andre start with the letter K" Sikowitz said, the African American teen sighed and spoke.

"Kay, I'm not gonna fight this I don't know why you guys are mad at me, and until someone tells me I can't fix this"

"Go to hell, hey look I'm out" Jade said leaving and sitting, folding her legs, Andre sighed and his eyes looked at Tori, they were empty, he couldn't find any emotion within them, and that scared him, he still loved her God knows he did and he hated seeing her the way she was but he couldn't stand that she was falling in love with a guy that would possible hurt her again. He sighed and sat down crossing his arms, he'd talk to Beck after class.

"Well that was a bust, alright for your homework I am working with your creative music teachers you have to do a play with a song about your most recent emtion"

"Oh joy" Jade said sarcastically,

"Yes, yes alright you are all free to go to wander the halls" he said, everyone got up and began to leave , Andre quickly called Beck to wait. Everyone had a different class but Beck, Tori and Andre had their next class together.

"Go ahead, I'll talk to him, shall I tell him what he did?" he asked, Tori eyes flashed to Andre and she nodded just as he reached up to them,

"I'll see you in class Beck" she mumbled and walked off rather quickly, Andre sighed and looked at Beck.

"What did I do?"

"Do you love Tori?"

"Of course I do" he said, Beck nodded and looked at him

"Remind me again, how she makes you feel exactly"

"She…" he paused and sighed leaning against a locker "She make my heart race whenever I see her, she's makes my days light and my nights brighter, she's a breath a fresh air in every way possible to me, I love her and I swear I love her so fucking much, man now what happened? Why the hell does she look broken and Jade is about to murder me' he asked sliding down onto the floor putting his face in his hands, Beck thought, instead of answering he asked another question.

"The song she wrote, what made you leave?"

"She's in love with someone else" he grumbled

"Dude!" Beck looked at him in shock, "that song was about you!" he said shoving him "is that why you kissed Sherry today?"

"How was that song about me, man look Tori knows me, I don't sleep in t-shirts" he said "and yeah, she texted me Sunday"

"Because she steals them all that was the point she's dreaming about the tee shirt that you sleep in because-"

"Because she always takes them and sleeps in them, oh my god I'm an idiot" Andre said, banging his head into a locker. Beck patted his arm, in sympathy "I got to fix this"

"Yeah, but first you need to break up with Sherry-" as the words left his lips he caught Sherry walking away smugly and Jade running after her grabbing her by the hair and slamming her into the locker.

"What the hell?" both boys jumped up, Beck immediately grabbed his girlfriends waist and lifted her off the girl she was punching.

"Jade, what happen?" Beck asked, the girl snapped, her eyes locking on Andre.

"You, all of this is your fault!" she snarled, Andre started confused and looked at Sherry who even with a bloody nose had a smug look on his face.

"What did you do Sherry?" Andre asked, the girl simply shrugged.

"I simply told Vega the truth"

"Which is?" he gritted out, the girl smiled and moved closer to him placing her hand on his chest.

"I told her, that she may as well give it up, that you didn't want her anymore, you have me" she said, Andre froze, he nearly snarled at her before pushing her away harshly.

"I should let Jade do what she wants with you, but you aren't even worth that"

"She can be worth my butter sock" a drawling voice said, they turned to see Cat and Robbie with Cat's roommate Sam "I like that Tori chick, sweet kid she's also Cat's friend and I'm friends with Cat so if your messing with her, you're messing with me and I assure from what I know, between me and Jade we are not two girls you wanna piss off" she said,

"No butter sock, Sam" Andre said, sighing "I gotta go fix this" he said "I'll see you guys later" he said running out; he hopped in car and drove off, reaching Tori's house within ten minutes. He found the spare key he had and opened the door "Tori" he called looking around, he shut the door locking it before heading upstairs, he entered her bedroom. Seeing her curled up and breathing evenly in one of his shirts he sighed, stripping out of his shirt and jeans he laid down beside her, pulling her close and cuddling her to him "baby girl, I hate making you cry, but we'll fix this when you wake up I swear" he said, closing his eyes.


	2. Latch Stay With Me

**Disclaimer:I don't own Victorious. If I did, Andre and Tori would have been together in the first episode, I swear!**

**Here's chapter 2 I don't how many are reading this but I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Warnings: This Chapter Mentions Rape.**

Chapter 2-Latch/Stay With Me

Tori sighed as she awoke, feeling warm content and safe. She went to grab her phone when she felt a rm wrapped around her waist, quietly she began to panic before it came back to her, she had left school in tears because of Andre's whatever Sherry, she had came home and before she drifted off she could have sworn she heard Andre's voice promising to fix them. She turned around slowly seeing Andre still sleeping, and she frowned. She wasn't dreaming Andre was really here with her, but why? She curled into him inhaling his cologne, before remembering what occurred at school; she shoved herself away from in, startling him awake. He breathed when he seen she was okay but staring at him wide eyed, he sighed and stood. Tori tried not to look at his chest, but she couldn't help her eyes flicker down to the six pack and v-line that led down.

"Tori, I am so sorry about Sherry" he said gently "I broke up with her as soon as I heard"

"Doesn't matter, look can you just go?" she said quietly, looking away, Andre sighed and moved closer to her, but she stepped back "Andre, please"

"Tori, please I just want to make this right"

"We're fine, I mean Sherry was just being a gank we're still friends right?" she said, Andre felt his heart constrict, before replying shakily.

"Yeah, still friends" he said looking at her, Tori looked up at him and smiled brightly, she never could stay mad at him.

"Best friends" she confirmed, he grinned and hugged her tightly, she giggled "so what happen after I left"

"Jade beat Sherry up, I think she broke her nose, Beck grabbed her off and when she got smart Sam came from God knows where, and tried to beat her with her butter sock" Andre said grinning "I nearly let them both at her but I figured one she had enough and two I'd come check on you first" he said "I'm sorry for everything Tori, from leaving Friday to kissing Sherry and what she said to you" he said, Tori smiled and shrugged

"It's all good, so you wanna go down and watch TV" she asked, Andre nodded and wrapped his arm around her, as they headed downstairs into her living room. Andre sat as she turned the TV she turned and realize he still hadn't put back on his clothes and was sitting shirtless on her couch. She gulped as he looked at her confused "uhh Andre your clothes"

"Upstairs, you okay, look you cannot steal this shirt I have to go home in one, I swear I'm going to start coming here for shirts because you have like all of them" he said eyeing her playfully, she laughed and shook her head knowing that her clothes consisted of a good portion of his shirts and some sweatpants including the shirt she had on at that moment.

"Heeyyy, it's your fault, you smell good, but I'll allow you to where all your clothes home" she said happily sitting down next to she immediately curled into his side, he grinned and wrapped her arm around his arms and pulled her close. As the door opened and Trina walked in with Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie and Sam

"Tori your friends are here" she said and then stopped at the two on the couch, Tori looked up grinning, and sat up.  
>"Hey guys, Jade, Sam thank you for standing up for me today"<p>

"Your boy wouldn't let me wack her with my butter sock" Sam said grinning as she plopped down on the bean bag

"I was pretty sure Jade already broke her nose, figured it was enough" Andre said from his spot, grinning at them

"So, dude where's your clothes" Sam asked laughing

"I didn't want to ask, but she has a good point" Beck said, Jade glared at him and he just hugged her close, shaking his head, as Robbie and Cat sat down.

"When I got here I took a nap, and I don't sleep in shirts or jeans, though I may have to start before my every one of my shirts end up in her closet"

"Hey! I told you I'd allow you wear this one all your clothes home this time" Tori said grinning,

"I don't know who you're fooling, I'll end up going home in my undershirt like always" he said, Tori stuck her tongue out, "Hey why don't I order a pizza, you guys hungry"

"Yeah, but can we go out instead?" Tori said, Andre nodded and the rest agreed "Sam you in?"

"Uhh, not yet, Carly coming into town, and Freddies coming to"

"So bring them along, we can go to Karokie Dokie" Cat said happily "I haven't seen Freddie in forever"

"You brought him here a month ago" Sam reminded Cat smirking "but I'll see, they should be at the house by now" she said standing up "gotta go, see you at home kid" she said ruffling Cat's hair "if the butter sock is needed call me" she said leaving out.

"So you two made up I see?"

"Yeah, we did I shouldn't have gotten mad Friday or kissed Sherry today"

"I'm so glad you know that" Jade said "because if Tori cries because of you again, I'm going to rip your heart out, with Mr. Scissorio " Jade said smiling sarcastically, Andre winced and hugged Tori closer to him, who rolled her eyes at her friend.

"You know we never got the full story on why you two are so close now" Robbie said looking at her from Beck's lap

"And you don't need to know" Jade said glaring at him, Tori chuckled as Andre hummed.

"Hey muchachacha I got any button down shirts here?"

"Yeah you're red plaid one but I'm wearing it tonight" she said grinning at him, he smirked at that "you do also have a red polo here though"

"Hey, I been looking for that girl" he said mock glaring at her, she hummed and ignored him "I'm telling you I gotta start looking for my shirts here" he said leaning back, he frowned as he felt something on Tori's lower back "what's that?" he said, Tori stiffened and began to move away from him, but he held her tighter.

"Hey Sam text me, her Carly and Freddie are gonna meet us there"

"Tori!" Andre said, he began to sneak a hand up her shirt and, as she moved he grabbed her arm and felt her back, then he gasped he felt a jagged scar, it felt thick just across her lower back "what happen to you?" he asked, she winced and looked away, the gang got quiet and Jade closed her eyes knowingly.

"Andre please, just-"

"No tell me!" he said, his eyes held a frantic look mixed with rage "please tell me who hurt you"

"Andre" Jade said, slowly looking at him "not here, not now" she said gently

"I don't understand, how do you-"

"Let's go get dressed and after we eat I'll tell you all the story of what happen" Tori said, looking at her confused friends

"Just understand one thing before she does, what happen happened, we can't change it, and it's done and for the most part is over with, Andre this is specifically for you" she said slowly, eyeing the dread headed man, whose eyes narrowed at her worse "promise me you will not lose your shit" she demanded, the group was watching in curiosity yet anxiousness.

"I promise" Andre said begrudgingly, Tori looked at him smiling almost sadly

"Some people don't understand the promises they're making when they make them" she said cryptically as she stood, Andre stared at her, he knew that line it was from Tori's favorite book The Fault In Our Stars but that line right now meant he was promising not to lose his shit to something he more than likely would.

"Maybe, but he loves you and that's what love is, keeping the promise anyways" Jade said, if Andre wasn't freaked out, he was now, to quote that book and that line meant whatever happen was truly bad. He stood and wrapped his arms around her as they went upstairs.

He watched as she turned her back away from him and took off her shirt grabbing a black tank and his plaid shirt that she left unbutton with a pair of denim shorts and her red vans. Andre dug through her closet and found his red polo and pulled on his black jeans that he had on earlier.

"Hey we match" Tori said smiling, Andre chuckled and nodded, pulling her into him and kissing her temple gently.

"We make a cute couple, don't you think" he teased looking at them in her mirror, Andre smiled as he seen her face blush rosy

"That we do" she murmured, looking at them longingly, he moved and took her hand and led her down the stairs.

"We're ready?"

"Okay, Andre you taking your jeep?"

"Yeah man"

"Great we can all ride in it" Beck said, they grinned and left, talking happily, but Andre could see the worry on Tori and Jade's face. He couldn't help but wonder just what the hell had happen?

They arrived at Karaokie Dokie, all getting out to see Carly, Freddie and Sam waiting together. Freddie happily had his arms wrapped around Sam's waist, the blonde smiling as their friend watched eagerly.

"Hey guys" Carly said as they got out of Andre's jeep

"Carly, no time no see" Tori said hugging the girl and then Freddie and Sam, the rest doing the same to them all.

"I know right, last time I seen you was at Kenan's party"

"Yeah, when that whazzbag Steven was cheating on you both" Jade grabbed Tori's hand as the girl stiffen slightly at the name, Andre looked over seeing it, his eyes curious

"Yeah, how has everything been?"

"It's been good I've been living in Italy with my dad for my last year and I met a guy, he's really sweet, we've been going out for about 8 months"

"Awe, that's so great, whats his name?"

"Alejandro" she said happily, "what about you, anyone yet?" her eyes flickered to Andre when she said it, seeing his arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

"No, still on my own"

"You're not on your own, you got me baby" Andre said smiling, she smiled sadly at him and nodded.

"For now" she said before walking inside leaving them all shocked, Andre muttered a curse and followed her.

"I see that incident with Sherry wasn't as resolved as we thought" Beck said as they followed, they caught Andre shaking his head at Tori, her face in his hand as she fought to look away.

"He better tell her" Jade growled eyeing them,

"Why won't she tell him?"

"I told we'll tell you the story later, that has to do with it, just know she won't make the first move" she said sighing "it has to be him" she said.

-With Andre and Tori-

"What did you mean for now?" Andre asked, Tori looked away until he grabbed her face and brought it towards his own "Tori?"

"Just that eventually, you'll find a girl that you really, really like and I'll just be here" she said, Andre shook his head at her and smiled

"My silly half latina, no one will ever replace you in my heart no one could ever replace you or take your spot you'll always be it for me, and I'm going to prove that to you tonight" he said, 'I got a song for you, you'll hear it when I perform, but I want you to never doubt me, I may mess up but always know you are it for me I love you Tori, Okay?"

"Okay." She said smiling, he leaned down and kissed her forehead before heading back to the table. They sat talking happily as the caught up, suddenly Jade froze her eyes attached to where someone had walked in.

"Tori, let's go to the bathroom" she said quickly, the gang looked at her in confusion as she stood, Sam had turned and caught what Jade had and nearly growled. The rest turned but Jade grabbed Tori to keep her from turning around "now" she said gently

"What? Uhhhh sure" she said confused as Robbie started to speak.

"Hey isn't that Steven" he said, Tori tensed and turned, Robbie was right it was Steven with another girl wrapped around him.

"J-Jade" she stumbled, Jade thought fast

"Sam you rode your bike here?' she said moving closer to Tori as if blocking her.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Later give me the keys Tori bathroom until I come get you" Tori shot away towards the bathroom, Andre stared at them confused "Sam keys" she said holding her hand out, Sam handed Jade, her motorcycle keys "order the food to go, meet us at the house" she turned away for a second to grab her and Tori's bag.

"LET ME GO!" a shout made her turn, she seen Steven's hand wrapped around Tori's upper arm tightly talking to her, Jade's eyes flashed as she moved quickly.

"Bring the food as soon and come as soon as you can" she said, going towards them, she shoved Steven off Tori and glared at him, his eyes flashed and anger and he started towards them as Andre and Beck got up quickly heading towards them, standing in between Steven and the two girls.

"Let's go Tor, Harris, remember your promise" Jade said, Andre frowned as he peered at them before making sure they had made it to the front door.

"See you at school Tori" Steven sung and moved away from them.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Don't know, let's just order the food and go, I got a really bad feeling about what I'm going to be told tonight" Andre said walking back towards the table.

They had gotten the food and made it back to the house, only making a pit stop to get some ice cream for them all. Andre used his key and unlocked the door and stopped cold at what he seen. As everyone else piled in they did the same. On the couch was Tori, her skin red as if she had rubbed it raw, her hair wet, in one of Andre's shirts curled into Jade crying.

"What happen?"

"Sit, we'll tell you after we eat"

"Jade I can't eat seeing her that way, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Andre snapped, moving closer to the girl he was in love with and lifting her into his lap, he felt her tense and then relax as she inhaled his scent.

"Don't be angry, I'm sorry I am so sorry Dre" she mumbled, Jade put her hands in her head breathing deeply.

"Why, why would I be angry baby?" Andre asked cautiously his blood running cold

"Because, he took it and he wasn't supposed to take it" she whimpered, Jade stayed silent as Andre closed his eyes and asked the next question.

"What wasn't he supposed to take baby?" 'Please, please don't say what I think' he thought frantically, Tori whimpered and dug her nails into his skin.

"My virginity" everyone in the room froze at the words, Andre gripped her tighter, the blood rushing in his ears, his heart slamming into his ribcage. He gently lifted Tori out of his lap and got up when he met Jade at the door.

"Jade, move"

"No, you promised her, you wouldn't lose your shit, now go sit and listen" she said, calmly, she knew Andre would have no hesitation in lifting her and moving her out his way, but he had promised Tori and they had made him for a reason. Andre loved her and that love ran deep enough that he had no problem and would have no guilt in killing her attacker.

"He may have promised but I didn't" Beck said, the rage was alight in his eyes and it wasn't just him Robbie and Freddie as well as Sam seemed ready to kill Steven.

"Beck sit down, none you don't know the entire story and you need to hear it" Jade said firmly "that's why we said we'd tell you all later, because all of you needed to hear it" her eyes flickered to Carly when she said it. Andre tried to calm down but he couldn't he was so mad, until he looked felt a hand touch his upper arm.

"Please, Andre just listen to it all" she said quietly, he breathed and nodded taking her into his arms he held her tightly.

"Tell me" he said as calm as he could

"After Kenan's party while we was cleaning up I was attacked and dragged into the closet that we had busted Steven in. He was mad, furious at what we had done to him, he pinned me to the wall and held a knife to my back, calling me all kinds of names, I tried to fight I swear I did but then he cut me" she said, each word was said quietly but was heard loud and clear "It hurt so bad I started crying and he punched me and told me to shut up, that I would like it, he ripped my pants off holding me down the whole time and he-he" she started crying, Andre felt his rage melt away and his heart break holding her tightly as he started to cry "I heard you, Dre while it was happening, he was making so much noise and you-you thought it was the Panda" he froze, 'no, no, no, no, no" he chanted, he had walked by the place she had gotten raped while she was being raped and didn't do anything, he didn't even know.

"That's how I found her" Jade spoke up "when you came in the room later, and said Kenan locked the Panda in the closet, I was confused because I had seen the Panda run not even ten minutes earlier _out the door_, the Panda had escaped so who was in the closet, I went to check"

"And she found me maybe five minutes after he left me"

"I didn't know I just walked in, it was dark and I hit this figure, when I went to turn on the light I seen her laying her clothes ripped covered in bruises, blood and" she sighed, closing her eyes "other fluids" she said, Beck grabbed her and held her close as she continued "so I wrapped her up in Beck's shirt and took her to the hospital"

"We never did see you leave" Robbie said remembering, "Cat, Beck and Andre went looking for you two but you were gone"

"A hour later you sent a message that you were at Tori's house, you were staying the night and have Andre take your overnight bag to the house and leave it at the door, she was upset about Steven"

"You we're never at the house" Freddie realized, Jade nodded slowly

"We was in the ER, Tori didn't want anyone to know and explicitly told the doctors to not call police, her parents and she made me promise not to tell you guys, believe me when my brain caught up with me I went to text Andre and she stopped me, she didn't want any of you to know"

"Why didn't you want me to know?" Andre asked he was more upset than anything else at the moment, she cuddled into him and sighed.

"The same reason we made you promise before you knew, you'd kill him as would Beck and Robbie would try, so I didn't want you to know" she said propping her legs against him "I was ashamed from it all"

"The only people who knew are the doctors, and me" Jade said "when I texted everyone, they had just done the rape kit"

"Rape Kit, but you said-"

"They didn't give it to the police but they still have it in files" Jade said simply, Andre went quiet and was simply holding onto Tori. His eyes were distance, and Tori began to worry.

"Dre?"

"Yes?" he said, then she seen it the clear rage and returned with a vengeance in his eyes, she sighed and nuzzled her face into his chest

"You cannot do anything to him?"

"Why not?" he bit out, Tori could see it wasn't just him, to all of them one of their own had been attacked in the worse possible way and none of them would take it lying down.

"If you get arrested, who will be there for me" she said, he bit back a smirk Tori wasn't stupid, no she was from it, she was playing on his emotions so he wouldn't kill Steven. And it was working, but that didn't mean he didn't have another plan up his sleeve. He wouldn't physically hurt the boy, but he would ruin him by any other means.

"Fair enough baby, but you got to compromise with me then" he said leaning back into the couch, his hand lazily wrapped around her, as she eyed him curiously "I won't injure, maim, or even touch Steven unless he attacks first if and only if, you are escorted from each class, and home" he said calmly

"Oh shit" Sam said, Tori gaped at him

"NO!"

"Okay, then I'll beat him until he's a bloody pooling mess on the floor, if I so happen to kill well then hey" he wasn't even looking at as he said it, but he knew she was gaping at him, the group watched the conversation transpire "you can pick baby but somehow of the other, I'm going to get what I want whether it's his life or your safety" Tori wanted to argue but she knew Andre well and if he couldn't physically beat the boy out of the school, he would do what he needed to keep her safe while he was within sighed and put her head on his chest in exasperation.

"Fine I'll have an escort at school and to bring me home" Andre looked at her and smiled winningly, before humming gently "I never did get to hear that song" she said gently, he smiled at her and nodded.

"Alright, come on to the piano" he said as she moved off him,

"How much longer do you think it'll be before they make this official?" Carly asked lowly to the rest, they all grinned at her. He sat and sighed as he began to play, as she sat up top the piano watching him.

"This one was one of the first one, the next one you'll hear at school for that assignment"

"Fine" she said smiling at him, he grinned and began to play

"_Guess it's true_

_I'm not good at a one night stand_

_But I still need love_

_'Cause I'm just a man_

_These nights never seem to_

_Go to plan_

_I don't want you to leave_

_Will you hold my hand?_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down_

_You, you enchant me even when you're not around_

_If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down_

_I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found_

_I feel we're close enough_

_I wanna lock in your love_

_I think we're close enough_

_Could I lock in your love, baby?_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Now I got you in my space_

_I won't let go of you_

_Got you shackled in my embrace_

_I'm latching on to you_

_I can't find your silver lining_

_I don't mean to judge_

_When you read your speech, it's tiring_

_Enough is enough_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause I'm latching on to you"_

He finished and looked up at her, her eyes bright, he stood and helped her down, his hands on her waist before pressing his lips against hers firmly and gently, she gasped and leaned in wrapping her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. They seemed oblivious to the cheers that went on behind them, as Andre slowly broke apart from her, leaning his forehead on hers.

"Okay?" he asked, she smiled knowingly, he remembered her saying how she wanted an Augustus Waters, without the dying of course.

"Okay." She said before kissing him again.

**Authors Note: Don't worry I know it seemed like they didn't make a big deal on Tori getting raped but it's coming I swear. You don't really think Andre is going to let this go do you? Or Sam? (Who already hinted she didn't promise not to hurt Steven) No, no he'll get his just deserts in time. **

**By The Way! READ THIS!- Rape is a serious offense, if something like this has happen to you or someone you know I beg you not to hide it no matter the promise, Report it, get justice for yourself because you never know if you we're the first victim or the laugh. Speak UP for those who are just as terrified as you too.**


	3. Forever Part 1

Chapter 3- Forever Part 1

Tuesday came quickly for the group, as they lugged into school Tori could feel the heat from someone's gaze. She looked around to see Steven grinning at her; she breathed and curled closer to Andre. She had chosen to wear her green cami with a blue lace crop top over it and her light blue demin shorts, but Andre's hoodie was covering most of her outfit as it fell to her knees.

"So I still don't get how you managed to get us to come here for a week" Sam said excitedly, Jade chuckled as she looped her arm through Sam's grinning.

"Was easy enough, you three are well know anyway and well Lane loves us so he said it was chill" Andre said, Tori knew he had caught Steven staring by the way his arm had tighten around her waist

"So what class do you guys have first?"

"Sikowitz" they all said, Andre growled lowly and Tori looked up to see Steven coming up to them.

"No welcome back from you guys, I'm hurt" he taunted the guys glared at him murderously

"Not yet you aren't" Andre muttered, Tori pinched him subtly as Steven turned to him

"Andre, I always knew there was something between you two, shame though"

"Dude you're treading on thin fudge, get the hell outta here" Sam bit out, harshly both her and Freddie was glaring at him.

"Sorry, didn't know my sloppy left overs were such a big deal"he taunted, he never caught the fist that flew out hitting him the jaw, he fell as blood spilled out of his lip

"Get out of here" Beck hissed eyes flashing, Steven sneered and stood

"So you're fucking them all Tori, should have-" the boy found himself slammed against a locker by Freddie, Sam behind him with her butter sock.

"Baby?" Freddie asked his voice rough

"Yes" Sam said sweetly, swinging the sock

"How many hits do you think it would take to make him bleed butter?"

"We can find out" she grinned, Tori suddenly realized why Freddie and Sam we're good together, Freddie brought out the good in Sam and Sam brought out bad in Freddie.

"Guys enough, he's not worth our time" Tori said softly, "come on we're going to be late" she said, she pulled Andre who was glaring at Steven, though he thought it was a game, he had no idea the rage each person held towards him.

They reached Sikowitz class and was shocked when Steven walked into the room, behind them. Andre's lips quirked and he leaned over to Beck and whispered something, who grinned and whispered to Robbie and Freddie, they nodded their heads and sat back waiting.

"Alright class today, whoa hold up you three don't go here and didn't you leave" Sikowitz said pointing from the ICarly cast to Steven

"We're visiting for the week"

"And I'm back to the school" Steven said smiling pleasantly, Sikowitz snorted.

"You're brave kid, after that ICarly episode they did, you gotta a lot of balls, alright them since we have visitors why don't we let them pick today's lesson"

"Improv" Freddie said quickly

"Alright, your Freddie right?"

"Yeah"

"Come on up and pick who you want on stage"

"Sure" he stood, getting on the mini stage "ummm, Robbie, Andre and Beck" he said the three stood and grinned.

"Baby, don't freak about what happens alright"

"Alright" she had a feeling what those four we're about to do and she took a deep breath, she knew Andre and if he couldn't physically hurt Steven he's use other ways, she hadn't realize it when he made the deal with her and crazy enough, she didn't want to stop it, she took Jade's hand firmly as she watched,

"Alright a scene"

"We're at a one of our houses after hanging out with our girls" Freddie called out as they set up a small round table with four chairs

"Alright and what else?" Sikowitz asked them as he sat

"We just found out my best friend was raped, and we're tryna figure out how to bust the guy" Andre said calmly, Sikowitz blinked at that as the whispers of why would they do a scene like this began throughout the class and Steven glared darkly at them.

"Morbid, but make it work begin" he said "and action"

"**Man I don't know what I'm gonna do" he said began, putting his head in his hands, rubbing them over his face "how could this have happened" he said standing up pacing "FUCK!" he shouted, slamming his fist into the wall "I should have been keeping a closer eye on her, I didn't even notice she was missing, what kind of friend am I?" **

Andre didn't even have to pretend his anger, he was still genuinely pissed.

"**Mason it's not your fault, shit none of us notice 'Ronnie' was gone we all busy cleaning up and getting the damn 'lobster' out"**

"**Nah, man" he sighed "she's my best friend 'Caleb' I'm suppose to always have her back, keep an eye on her, protect her" 'Mason said "especially from this kind of shit, god I feel horrible and so angry, maybe I should go back to the house"**

"**For her to say you're suffocating her she's fine right now, she got 'Kayla',' Sasha', 'Aria' and 'Ashley' there and you know Ash and Sasha are a dangerous combo"**

"**You're right about that one Gabe, our girls are deadly and together" they all shuddered**

"**This shit is crazy, I never thought exposing 'Tommy' that he was cheating on 'Ronnie' and 'Aria' would make him flip out enough to do something like that"**

"**People do crazy things when they're angry" 'Gabe' said running a hand over his face.**

"**Not as crazy as I'm going to be when I get my hands on that bastard" 'Mason' growled eyes flashing**

"**You promised Ronnie you wouldn't touch him" 'Caleb' said slapping a hand on his back and making him sit back down.**

"**Don't have to touch him to kill him" 'Mason' grumbled, the boys eyed him cautiously**

"**No, we don't and we don't have say anything to bust him" 'Caleb' said slowly "Ronnie hasn't told no one in the three months since it happens, only Ashley knew, 'Connor' how many months is it before you can't report a rape anymore"**

"**2 years if you're the victim, if speculation break out and somehow it's reported 3 or if another girl is attacked and they find evidence against and it within the statutes of limitation any time at all"**

"**He can't be stupid enough to attack again" 'Gabe' said, 'Mason' shook his head and grinned **

"**He won't be, but he will be stupid enough to taunt 'Ronnie' subtly but still, it'll lead to questions and if the right person knew about the assault and overheard him-"**

"**He'll him run himself right into the police station" 'Caleb' said "the rumors would start and it wouldn't be long until someone heard"**

"**Right, we gotta tell the girls so they know" 'Connor' said grinning darkly**

"**I'll do it, I'm crashing over at Ronnie's her dad's out of town for the next few weeks and it's just her and her sister"**

"**So basically just her" 'Caleb' said, 'Mason' nodded grinning**

"**Do we let him know we're plotting against him?" 'Gabe' asked as he stood**

"**Of course, this way its fair game" 'Mason' said grinning darkly "'Ronnie' said I can't injure, maim or touch 'Tommy' but she never said you guys couldn't and accidents do happen don't they boys" he said coolly, the three grinned at that "I gotta go, I'll see you guys later" he said  
><strong>

"**Alright man, and tell 'Ronnie' you love her" 'Mason' flipped 'Caleb' off as he strolled off.**

"And scene, holy cowbells that was real intense you four" Sikowitz said as the class clapped, the girls sat shocked, those four had just made up a whole plan on stage without telling them.

"Alright now, let's try something a little less crazy hmmm Andre, Tori act out a couple who just out their having their first baby" he said clapping his hand, Tori got up and followed Andre on stage. She knelt down to the floor placing her head on the edge chair as if she was tired, Andre behind her rubbing her back

"**Camille, you have to see a doctor, you've been throwing up for a week now" 'Camille' chuckled and looked up at him wearily, standing shakily as he held her waist "I'm sure they could give you something to fix this bug you seemed to have" he said smiling at her,**

"**Eric, this isn't something medicine can cure" she said softly, she put his hand onto his stomach and he tilted his head, "it'll be over in nine months" she said, softly but he didn't moved "Eric?" she tried again "ERIC" she called, 'Eric' blinked as if regaining character he grinned lifting her up and spinning her happily.**

"**We're having a baby?" he asked, she grinned and nodded, he laughed happily "We're having a baby" he said happily, holding her close before tilting her head up and kissing her deeply.**

"And scene" Sikowitz said grinning "Andre you're on a roll today, great job" the young man grinned "one last thing ABC Improv" the fire alarm went off shrilly "or not, alright let's go" he said, everyone stood and Andre reached down grabbing his and Tori's stuff never seeing Steven brush over Tori lightly smirking, as he stood blinked as he seen her features close up.

"Baby, you okay?" he asked placing a hand on her waist, as she started to breathed erratically "Tori!" he called her, swinging their stuff onto his his back he lifted her up bridal style and took her out.

"Dude, what the chizz!" Sam said as he brought her out

"I don't know, I got our stuff looked up and she was like this" he said placing her on the table gently,

"Steven, he was smirking when he came out" Carly said turning to where said boy was watching smiling, Andre snarled as he caught it before turning his attention to Tori, none of the group seen Beck get up and storm over there

"Baby, please it's okay" Andre murmured, Tori slowly came to and immediately curled into his shirt, as a loud cry came from behind them.  
>"Oh shit!" Sam murmured, running over there with the rest of them.<p>

"Dude, chill what the fudge?" Freddie said grabbing Beck who had punch Steven in the face at least twice, Robbie standing in front of him, keeping Beck from murdering the boy, Andre had pushed past leaving Tori with Jade, who watched in a mix of horror.

"What the fuck was that for?" Steven snarled, Andre chuckled darkly as Beck glared at him.

"Few reasons, all of which you know right Steven" he said grinning crookedly, ignoring the crowd behind him "I mean, really how long did you think you would get away with this" Andre said calmly

"Yeah wasn't man enough to get a girl on his own so you had to force yourself on one with a weapon, yeah what a real man" Beck spat out moving away from Freddie who had a hand wrapped around Sam.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Steven said spitting blood towards Andre's feet

"I'm sure you do, but it's a really serious thing when you rape someone, especially when the evidence is clear of whom it was"

"I think you're deluding yourself" Steven said, glaring Andre smiled and leaned in close to Steven

"Even if you lie, I got what I want, tell me when these rumors begin, how far do you think it'll take to reach a staff and then the cops" Andre whispered, backing up he ran a hand through his hair and grabbed Beck "calm yourself man, rapist aren't worth our energy, after all we know the truth and it's only a matter of time before everyone else does" Andre said clapping him on the back and taking Tori's hand

"You know it's only a matter of time Harris before she leaves you, after all what do you have to make her stay" Steven taunted, but it wasn't Andre that answered, it was Tori.

"Everything you and every other guy will never have" she said, suddenly Steven grinned as he leaned into her, Andre stepping in front of her daring him to do anything.

"Maybe, but I have something, he'll never have"

"You're a sick son of a bitch" Andre hissed out, Steven shrugged and grinned

"Maybe so, but no one will know" he said before leaving as the staff began to lead them inside, but they watched Steven stiffened as the whispers began.

"_**He raped someone"**_

"_**Probably one of the girls in that group, you know those six are tight"**_

"_**Can't believe he's a rapist, he was cute too"**_

"_**I bet it was Tori, didn't he date her a few weeks before disappearing after it was found out he was cheating"**_

"_**Yeah…if so Tori's lucky she has Andre, that boy's been in love with her since day 1"**_

"Check" Andre said wrapping his arms her, he closed his eyes as he felt the same thing he had from when they did the pregnancy scene, a slight bump that even Tori hadn't noticed apparently. He knew he needed to get her a test to be sure but he was nearly positive his girlfriend was pregnant with her rapist' child, and she had no clue.

-Line Break-

Tori hummed sleepily as she laid on Jade's lap during lunch, the goth girl running her hands through her head as she leaned on Beck. Not too far from them Sam sat laying on Freddie as carly talked to them and Cat and Robbie laid talking.  
>"Hey so where did Andre go?" Cat called out, Tori mumbled something unintelligible, Jade rolled her eyes and looked at Cat.<p>

"He went to the store, said he needed to get something important" she said she caught Andre's jeep pulling in and him hopping out a black bag in his hand "Andre what's with the bag"

"Nothing, hey Latina you hungry"

"Yeah, I kinda want a burger with bacon"

"Lettuce, onions, jalapenos and no tomatoes?" he asked, Andre had a look on his face that made Jade focus on him

"No I want tomatoes, actually extra tomatoes but no jalapenos" she said, every got quiet looking at her strangely and Andre nodded, closing his eyes.

"I figured, Tori have you throwing up lately"

"Only when I smell eggs, I don't know why and lately coffee's been disgusting to me" she mumbled

"Ahhh, Jade needs to use the bathroom would you go with her" he said handing Jade the black bag, the gothic girl seemed to understand, letting Tori up she stood shortly after "I'll go order your burger, French fries?"

"Mhm, I'm starving" she said grinning following Jade inside.

"Dude what was that about?"

"Tell you when I get the message" he said sliding down, Beck stared at him, as he ran a hand over his face.

"If she is pregnant what are you gonna do" Andre choked and eyed him, Beck gave him a straight face "I'm oblivious nor an idiot dude, plus Jade and I do have sex I've had a pregnancy scare or two" he said "so what are you gonna do?" he asked again, Andre looked at him

"Support her in any of her choices" he said simply,

"Do you think it'll be that easy?"

"No, but I do know this if she is, that kid will be ours me and her I'll raise that kid as their daddy, I won't leave her and I'll be damn if Steven is still walking around" he said quietly,

"What about supporting the kid" Andre grinned and looked at his best friend wearily

"You can't kill me dude, I'm a trust find baby, I've had access to it since I turned 15 when my folks died but I don't use it unless I need to like my jeep, so the money's been growing since about 5 years before I was born up until now and still is growing" he said "so we'll be fine" he said, grinning at Beck's shocked expression "I'll be right back I'm gonna get my lady her food"

**-With Tori**-

Tori sighed as she entered the bathroom with Jade, she eyed the bag and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with the bag Andre gave you?" she asked, Jade raised an eyebrow and opened the bag and took out three pregnancy test and a cup.

"Go pee in it" she said, Tori knew that tone it was Jade's "Do What I Say Now" tone, she winced eyeing them.

"He knows?"

"He suspects, you are aren't you"

"Yes, it's why I've been wearing his shirts the last two months" she said taking the cup "I was careful, he must have found out when he touched my stomach in Sikowitz class" she shook her head

"You plan on keeping it?"

"Yes, even if it's half his it's mine a part of me, I couldn't get rid of it" she said gently before heading into the stall. A moment later she came out and opened the test with Jade sticking them in the cup and waiting. Three minutes later Tori took each test out and covered it with the caps looking at each one "all positive" she said, Jade hugged her as she set them down. Jade took a picture and sent it to Andre with a message Congrats Daddy. The reply was instant, telling her to bring Tori to come eat.

"Let's go, baby daddy wants-"she stopped as the door opened and Sherry walked in. The girl instantly seen the test and stopped.

"Finally knocked up huh West, poor Beck" Jade chuckled and went to step closer when she was held back.

"You mean, Andre, I'm pregnant" Tori said slowly, Sherry laughed before realizing she was serious.

"So what, Andre knocked you up no, you must think I'm stupid, I know the truth, it's not Andre's baby it's Stevens" she said menacingly "Andre wouldn't raise a kid that's not his, wonder what he'll do when he finds out" she said tapping her chin "better yet what will Steven do?" she asked moving closer to Tori, who flinched. Jade sent a message to Sam quickly telling her they needed back up.

"He won't be around much longer" Jade said looking up "if you're smart you'd keep our mouth shut"

"I rather keep my lips attached to Andre" Sherry taunted, she suddenly felt a harsh pain in her side before dropping to her knees clutching her side. Behind her stood Sam with the butter sock swinging smirking.

"Dude, is that the butter sock?"

"Yes, yes it is" Sam said, Jade looked impressed at it seeing the girl clutched in pain.

"Gotta get me one of those" the said before walking out. They made it back to the table where Andre stood and immediately hugged Tori, subtly putting his hand on her stomach.

"I don't care, I'm not going anywhere, as far as I'm concerned this baby is mine, is ours and we are having our first child if anyone asks I will say it's mine" he said firmly, Tori breathed and nodded

"You don' have to, Andre I understand I mean you have a whole future ahead of you-" he pressed his lips to hers firmly,

"So do you, we have a bright future, we just have an someone else to give a brighter future to and we will" he said "now come eat" he said leading her to a seat, he slid her a bag over she grinned happily digging in, "you realize this means no more coffee" he chided, she sent him a dry look.

"I've been having decaf" she said "and those fruit drinks so I have vegetables and fruits" she said happily, Andre grinned and nodded happily as she scarfed down her food.

"Anything else been going on?"

"No, just a bit of morning sickness and cravings but no, oh and your psychotic ex-girlfriend knows everything and threatened to tell you and Steven everything"

"She thinks I don't know?"

"Yeah, and I didn't correct her" she said, Andre hummed

"We gotta get rid of Steven faster now" he said "I don't want you and Bambi around him"

"Bambi?" Andre shushed her as she grinned at the nickname

"I have an idea" Jade said, not even bothering to hide that she had been listening in, they turned to he "you know the assignment Sikowitz gave us, the play and song about recent emotion, use it Steven's back so why not reenact when you and Carly busted him live in ICarly, and the song can be the song you used against Ryder Daniels, both of you can sing it" she said, everyone had turned as they listened to her.

"That's a great idea it can be a group project so we all pass one time, I can work on the music" Andre said

"Me and Beck are guards" Robbie said "but Sikowitz has to at least no so we can have help making sure he doesn't' leave, and Tori is his partner"

"I'll work the wires so we can cut his mic back on after, remember he knows we all know so he's bolder with us" Jade said

"Actually I got a better idea, babe,Carls how about a ICarly reunion? We act like the cameras off but it's really on and live, we can get a confession for the world to see" Freddie said Sam kissed him happily.

"I love you diabolical side" she said happily and Carly had to agree with her laughing. Andre laughed and nodded hugging Tori.

"Alright we got class, Sam who yall going with"

"We'll hang with Tori so she's safe" Sam said, Andre nodded and kissed Tori gently.

"Alright, we'll meet at Tori's later, baby I see you two later" he said, murmuring the last part only for her and Jade to hear.

-Line Break-

Andre laid on the couch in only his basketball shorts Tori on his bare chest drifting off to sleep as he hummed to her running one hand through her hair and the other rubbing her stomach underneath her shirt

The front door opened and Trina walked in with their friends huffing.

"You're friends followed me home" she huffed, Andre shushed her.

"Not now, Trina, Tori is sleeping she had a rough day" he said firmly, Trina went to say something when he sent a deadly glare at her as if daring her to wake the pregnant girl up.

"Andre stop glaring at Trina, she doesn't know" Tori grumbled, Jade went over and smiled rubbing Tori's stomach as Andre moved his hand.

"You two look domesticated" she teased, a blearily eye opened and glared at her playfully

"I'm 3 months pregnant you whassbag, I'm suppose to look domesticated.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" they all yelled except Beck who grinned, Trina had paled before glaring at Andre.

"You got my little sister pregnant! You piece of-" she cut off at the deadly glare that was sent her way from Tori, Jade and Beck.

"He didn't get me pregnant Trina" she gritted out, Andre rolled his eyes not even mad at Trina before rubbing a hand on his stomach, Robbie came to the realization quick.

"That's why Andre's wants Steven out now"

"Right, I don't want him to even know about this until he's busted" he said "unless my psycho ex tells him" he added,

"I don't understand, someone tell me what is happening!" Trina demanded, Tori sighed

"Andre, Jade tell her, I'm taking a nap" Tori said "wake me up when we discuss the plan" she said, the two nodded and retold the story to Trina who had slid down the front door in shock. She couldn't believe it, but then she remembered the flinches whenever she pushed Tori even playfully.

"So how can I help?" she said firmly, rage alight in her eyes, the others grinned at her, and began to talk.

"We got Robbie and Beck on bodyguard"

"Maybe we should switch, Freddie's stronger than Robbie in case Steven swings at one of them"

"If he can work the tech equipment he's fine" Freddie said, Robbie nodded saying he could work the tech equipment.

"But we need to lure him there"

"Got that covered, Sikowitz is partnering Steven and Tori up and told them it's an improve skit they are doing, so no rehersal" Jade said smirking, Andre grinned at the girl

"Alright Cat, you'll be with Sikowitz to turn on and off the mic, Sam and Carly will be on stage with Tori"

"Andre, you'll be in the background with the band"

"What about me?" Trina asked, they grinned at her

"Trina, you'll have your dad there with the cops ready" Andre said grinning, Trina nodded "now we all to act normal and still do something an act for the show, I have mine ready and Tori's in it"

"What are you doing?"

"Song I wrote not that long ago, you'll see don't worry all you gotta do is lay with me baby girl" he said grinning cheekily, she rolled her eyes and sat up rubbing her face.

"I'm starving" she said, the gang smiled at her as Andre leaned down and kissed her making her grin

"Tell me what you want?"

"Pasta" she said happily "with shrimp and chicken"

"Want me to order it from Razzoli's"

"Yes please" she said smiling up at him; he grinned as she leaned up off him for him so he could get his phone off the table. He quickly made the call and ordered a shrimp and chicken alfredo for him and tori with breadsticks and pizza for the rest of the gang. He finished and leaned back down, humming gently. They got quiet as he stared down at Tori, his gaze gentle and filled with love as he sang gently.

"_Subconsciously_

_In the night_

_I dreamed of her_

_And she came alive_

_She's so sweet_

_Hope she doesn't mind_

_Eat up all of her time_

_Eat up all of her…" _

Tori smiled up at him sweetly, and they could see it the love, the passion in her eyes as she pressed her lips to his, he smiled into the kiss, placing his hand in her hair, kissing her firmly. Neither one of them noticing the camera recording them, they separated and Tori nuzzled his neck smiling.

"I love you" she said gently, he took her hand and kissed it and then kissed her forehead,

"I love you too baby" he said, gently "I love bambi too" he said as an after thought

"She loves you too" she said, they all blinked at her

"She?" Tori nodded smiling, her friends smiled at her,

"She" she confirmed, and everyone smiled, no one moved to interrupt this moment, Andre nodded looking down at her meeting her eyes. Lifting his hand he watch as she lifted her and pressed them together, they both smiled as they're hands fit perfectly, Tori smiled and laughed looking away as he clasped them and kissed her hand, before leaning close to her.

"…_Forever, forever-ever, forever-ever?" _ he sung gently, kissing her gently again.

**A/N: DUDE! I finally seen the video for the song Forever by Leon and I started bawling!**

**Then again this chapter made me cry too…I'm having a rough day okay!**

**Next Chapter: It's Friday and Andre's Performane**


	4. Here's To Us

**Chapter 4 Here's To Us**

Andre grinned lazily as he awoke feeling, her cuddled into his chest. He stretched and grabbed his phone, seeing the time, he sighed, it was only 5:45 he still had time to rest, he laid back down before springing up as Tori flung up and out the door towards the bathroom. He quickly got up and followed as she threw up, before resting her head on the toilet.

"I'm gonna go get you some water baby" he said his tone husky from just waking up, his eyes narrowed at the shiver he caught. Going down and getting her some water, he went back upstairs and found her brushing her teeth, he placed the water down and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her neck. "Bambi gave you one hell of a wake up call"

"You're daughter is hell bent on being like her daddy a night crawler" she groaned, Andre laughed and pumped a fist into the air.

"Damn straight!" he cried out "she woke up as soon her daddy did" he said rubbing her stomach "daddy's little girl" he murmured, Tori smiled, before turning to him.

"Thank you"she said suddenly, Andre raised an eyebrow at her "thank you for loving me, thank you for being my best friend, thank you for taking care of someone else's child as if it was your own when you don't have too, and just thank you for coming into my life Andre Harris" she said, Andre stood there shocked staring at her.

"You amazing, sweet, beautiful, woman" he murmured "I love you, never thank me for that, and I want a future with you, Victoria Vega, I can't see my life without you and I wouldn't dare try to, you are everything and so is our daughter" he said pressing their foreheads together "you are my queen and she" he paused placing a firm but gentle hand on the baby bump "is my princess, or prince in case you're wrong" he said smiling cheekily, Tori laughed as tear coursed down her face as she hugged him to her.

"You're amazing you know that"

"We're pretty amazing people" he said, Tori sighed and cuddled into him, but her mind was racing as they went back to bed Andre closed his eyes his hand behind his head. After a brief moment he sighed and spoke.

"Stop it" he said gently

"What" Tori asked confused, Andre didn't open his eyes

"Whatever you're worrying about. Just stop." Tori sat up and looked at him

"How do you know I'm worried? You don't even have your eyes open" she said grinning wearily, Andre smirked at her and pulled her as close as he could.

"When have I ever needed to see you with my eyes to know what's going on with you?" he asked gently, Tori laughed lightly and looked up him.

"Never, you always seemed to just know" she said, he opened his eyes and looked into the brown eyes.

"Exactly, because I know you" he said "get some rest T, whatever it is on your mind we'll talk later" he said, she rolled her eyes and cuddled into him once more drifting asleep.

-Line Break-

Andre breathed deeply, hearing Trina yelling at someone, he felt Tori shift and reached over checking his phone for the time. Seeing it was about 6:30 in the morning he sighed, running a hand through his dreads as Tori sat up and unlocked his phone reading a text from Cat he replied swiftly and nudged Tori's face towards him.

"Hi" she breathed, he smiled and kissed her, the kiss grew more passionate, he grinned running his tongue over her lip, growling when she didn't open. He felt the smirk in her kiss before flipping them over and squeezing her waist making her gasp, he smiled in triumph before teasing her tongue with his. As the door bust open to reveal Trina, they broke away Tori blushing.

"You're mother's downstairs" she said calmly a smirk on her face as she looked at them. Tori frowned as Andre moved off her.

"I'll go talk to her, you don't need the stress go get ready for school, oh and we're stopping at Ihop before school" he said as she nodded, Andre headed downstairs seeing Holly Finnigan sitting there.

"Ms. Finnigan" he called she stood and looked at him in shock.

"Andre, what are you doing here?"

"Staying here till David comes back; may I ask what you are doing here?" Andre knew the whole story; 6 months ago this woman had ran off with her husband's partner, 3 months later she had sent the divorce papers and the papers signing full custody of Tori and Trina over to David. The man though distraught had accepted it, signing the paperwork. Andre had come over when the girls had gotten the news and had taken care of Tori, while Trina had left. David had come home and found the two curled up on the couch sleeping, the next day he had a long and he did mean _long_ talk with Andre, to protect Tori in every way possible, and be there for here when David couldn't. Andre didn't even hesitate when he told the man he would do everything to always protect her, he had told David the truth, that he was in love with Tori and would never fail to protect her. It was partly for this reason, Andre was so angered by what had happened to Tori, and so ready to take Steven down.

"I'm here to see Tori, since Trina practically told me to go to hell"

"Tori doesn't want to see you, I believe you need to leave" he said shortly, the woman glared at him.

"Look I don't know who you think you are-"

"I _think_ I'm Tori's boyfriend, I_ think_ David put me in charge of her safety while he's away on a work convention in New York and since her mother walked out of her life 6 months ago, so _I think_ I have a say in whether or not you see my girlfriend or not, especially-" he cut off, the woman didn't need to know that little detail yet.

"Especially what?" Holly asked, Andre didn't say anything

"You need to go, I don't want you here when I come back down" he said firmly "if you are I'll be calling the precinct" he said turning to walk up the stairs; distinctly he heard the door shut.

"Is she gone?" Andre looked up the stairs at the landing Tori stood wearing his sweatpants that we're two big for her and hung lowly on her waist, and a white tank

"She is, I'm going to get ready" he said, kissing her cheek "give me fifteen minutes" he said, going past her.

Fifteen minutes he found her lying on the couch singing a gentle lullaby to the baby.

"_Constant as the stars above  
>Always know that you are loved<br>And my love shining in you  
>Will help you make your dreams come true<br>Will help your dreams come true"_

She looked up as she felt a hand lay over hers and smiled at Andre.

"Ready?" he asked her, she nodded and stood up Andre grabbed their book bags and led her out.

As they arrived at the Ihop, Andre hand securely on her, she beamed as she seen everyone sitting.

"Morning, guys" they said

"Hiii Tori, hi Andre"

"Hey Little Red"

"Hey Cat" they slid in Tori in between Sam and Andre

"Did you guys order?"

"Not yet, we we're waiting for Tori we didn't wanna order something that could make her sick" Cat said sweetly, Tori smiled

"Thanks guys but its fine honestly, only eggs have been making me sick and that's when I eat them" she said, they nodded, when the waitress came up, her eyes locked onto Andre, as she took everyone's else order positively purred at him.

"And what can I get you?" Andre never looked at her leaning over to see his girlfriend's order.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm hungry" she said, Andre grinned crookedly at her and nodded, turning to the waitress.

"Hey can I get two blueberry lemonade's a plate of cinna- no, too sweet, you almost got me too" Tori pouted as he caught on, before telling him to strawberry and bananas "better, the strawberry and banana pancakes and a blt and then a cheesecake pancakes"

"Sausage or bacon"

"Sausage for both plates and on one please no eggs"

"I'll let the chef know" she seemed to pout when he nodded and turned his attention back to Tori, as she walked off everyone started laughing, when Andre turned to them confused.

"What?" he asked

"She was flirting with you" Beck said "but like every day for the past year and a half your attention was only on Tori" he said, Andre glared at him for the last part of the statement as Tori grinned

"Oh please" Andre said, Tori brought his face towards his and kissed him gently.

"It's true baby, but I'm so glad your attention was only on me"

"It always is" he said, she leaned on him, when the waitress came back she brought back their food and gave Tori hers with disdain, and slid Andre his happily.

"Don't you think that's an awfully a lot for you miss" she said to Tori smiling in false sweetness.

"No, it's not its fine for someone who eating for two" Andre said glowering at the girl, when Tori suddenly looked self-conscious of her food

"You can go as you can see, our friend doesn't want you" Jade said glaring at the waitress who left in a huff.

"Don't deny yourself what you want Vega, your pregnant you need to eat whatever odd cravings you get okay" Jade said, as Andre put the plate back in front of her after she shoved it away.

"She's right baby, it's okay don't worry to eat baby, hell you know I love a girl who can eat as well as she can cook" he teased, Tori grinned at him wearily and slowly picked up her plate and began to eat happily.

As they ate and talked, Tori looked around happily and began to sing.

_Tori:_

"_Oooooooh_

_Here's to the Mondays_  
><em>Watching all the cars on the freeway<em>  
><em>I ain't got a thing to do<em>  
><em>Can I sit here next to you?<em>  
><em>And oh oh ohhh"<em>

she looked flirtatiously next to Andre who grinned, Cat started singing next as she giggled and the boys, Carly and Sam did the instrumental _  
><em>

_Cat:  
>"Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid<br>'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday  
>Could you give me a shot?<br>And I'll work with what I got  
>Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain't broke.<br>You know?"_

_Chorus: (All)  
>Oooooooh<br>Here's to us uh-oh  
>Here's to us<br>Ooooooooooh  
>Here's to us uh-oh<br>Here's to never winning first place  
>Here's to crying on your birthday<br>Here's to every single heartbreak  
>Here's to us<br>Here's to us  
><em>

_Jade:  
>Here's to the mistakes<br>Somehow they always drop you in the right place  
>So, let's go another round<br>Till the sky is falling down  
>And we'll laugh at all the shakers and movers<br>Now who's the loser?  
>What a joke.<br>_

_Chorus: (All)  
>Oooooooooooooh<br>Here's to us uh-oh  
>Here's to us<br>Oooooooooooooh  
>Here's to us uh-oh<br>Here's to never winning first place come on  
>Here's to crying on your birthday<br>Here's to every single heartbreak  
>Here's to us<br>Here's to us_

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

_Sam:  
>I'm a player, I'm a hater<br>But I swear you would never know  
>Cause I got a smile on<br>I'm an ex-con  
>That just got off parole<br>Could've been a contender, a pretender  
>Like Brando Play the role<br>But I'm not so what? And that's just how it goes.  
><em>

_Tori:  
>Yeah<em>_  
><em>

_Chorus: (all)  
>Oooooooooooooh<br>Here's to us uh-oh  
>Here's to us<br>Oooooooooooooh  
>Here's to us uh-oh<br>Here's to never winning first place  
>Here's to crying on your birthday<br>Here's to all the bad first dates  
>Here's to every single heartbreak<br>Here's to raining on your own parade  
>Here's to showing up anyway<br>Here's to us  
>Here's to us<br>Here's to  
>Here's to the Mondays<em>

The restaurant broke out into applause as they finished the song all laughing and leaning on each other. The owner came over and grinned.

"Hello, that was simply marvelous; your check is on the house today" he said happily, the teens stared at him in shock.

"Really?"

"Of course, we haven't a group of talented kids like that in here for a while, you kids are welcome here no problem" he said, they thanked him as they stood.

"Come on, we got class soon" Jade said, saying goodbye they walked out and headed to school. As they reached they found Lane with Sikowitz waiting for them.

"Morning" they said, the gang spoke all smiling

"So today you've been given classes off to help set up for everything for Friday"

"Andre I know your set was particular so we need your help to do it" Lane said, Andre nodded and kissed Tori's cheek "for the rest of you, I don't know what you're planning just make sure no one gets hurt"

"I promise I won't hurt anyone" Cat and Tori said, both nodded and walked away, Andre following with a smirk on his face.

"Shall we go?" Carly teased, the nodded and headed off all grinning deviously.

-Line Break-

"Dude, Andre's set look crazy amazing, you guys should see it" Andre slapped Robbie upside the head and glared at Robbie, Freddie and Beck chuckled at him

"Tori isn't gonna see it until Friday, but it is a good set" Freddie said smiling gently, the girls grinned "are you guys done"

"Yeah, we manage to recreate the entire box to look like a closet but the side while we can't see the audience can see, so Steven will never know he's on stage, so Sikowitz told him he's going to be rehearsing Friday night when he really"

"He's performing, so won't he see everyone"

"Nope, he's been told to come at 8:30 that's when we're going to be there, and after the scene it'll the sides will drop and you can perform" Jade said, the boys nodded approvingly.

"Hey can we have a movie night tonight" Cat said smiling,

"Sure, my place tonight at 8"

"Yeah" they began to leave and Andre swept Tori into his arms, kissing her swiftly, making her squeak and then relax into the kiss, she squirmed as she felt a heat in her stomach, with a gasp she pushed him away.

"So not the place for that or the time" she said, he chuckled and nodded

"You right, after all I still have to ask you to be my girlfriend" he said grinning and walking away, leaving her shell shock and then chasing after him.

Neither seeing Sherry in the corner glaring at them, before walking away.

Andre looked at Tori, as he ran a hand through her hair, she was getting more and more tired as the days go and the baby grew as each day passed. But he was happy, then he thought about it, they hadn't made an appointment for the baby yet. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, I'd like to make a prenatal appointment for Victoria Vega" he said, she looked up at him her head tilted "she's three months in already I believe her last visit was actually when she found out" he said he listened as she watched him "Saturday at 2 would work" he said "oh I'm the baby's father" he said "alright, thank you" he said once more "you too" he hung up.

"Did you just make my appointment for the baby"

"Yes, your OBGYN said she'll see you next Saturday at 2, with me"

"Why do you know my doctor?" she asked, Andre just smiled and shrugged, "Andre" she said poking him

"You dragged me to her last year when your mother started you on Birth Control, I had her card" he said, Tori thought and remembered, how shy he had been when he had went with her to the doctor for her birth control for the first time.

"Oh okay, so I'm gonna start cooking, wanna help?" she asked, Andre grinned and nodded

"What we making baby doll?" he said standing up with her.

"Lasagna" she said, Andre beamed, she was making his favorite dish, and he followed her into the kitchen and then stopped watched her, suddenly finding himself daydreaming

**-Daydream-**

**He was watching her lean down wearing a pair of shorts and his shirts as a young girl around 4 years old ran in and attached himself to his leg.**

"**Hi daddy, I missed you today, did you have a good day? Me and mommy did we went to the park and then Aunty Jade and Uncle Beck came and played with me"**

"**Alessia, you're rambling, take a breath and go set the table for mommy" Tori said smiling as she came over, the little girl beamed and skipped over "hi daddy" she said reaching up and kissing him. He caught the glint of an engagement ring on her finger.**

"**hi mommy" he murmured his hands on her waist, "Beck and Jade came over"**

"**Yes, you missed them since you we're called in today" she teased, Andre chuckled "how was work"**

"**Good, the song is a hit baby girl" he said, he looked behind her to see their daughter setting the table with her step stool and smiled "she's becomes more and more like you every day that passes" Tori smiled and turned to see their daughter, she was a carbon copy of Tori, brown hair and brown eyes that glittered**

"**Maybe, but she's like her daddy on that piano, she's always was Daddy's little princess right Andre?" she said "Andre? ANDRE"**

**-End Daydream-**

"…Dre" Tori called, blinking he grinned sheepishly at Tori.

"Sorry T, got lost in a day dream real quick, come on I'll help you, shall I get the ground beef out"

"Yeah, sure" she said still eyeing him in confusion, before going to get the pasta out, wondering what the hell had distracted him.

-Line Break-

After a few movies and the sudden decision to have one giant sleepover the group sat and laid all over the living room floor together, when Jade spoke up.

"Andre I have a question and please don't get offended by it"

"Jade" Beck warned, Andre waved him off and looked at Jade, who made a face as if trying to see how to word her question.

"Why are you so willing to take care of this kid, and I get that you love Tori I do, but I feel like there's something else there" she said, the room got quiet as he looked at her, Tori sighed, she had known it would come up, if anything she had been wondering the same thing and had talked to the girls about it before, while the boys had been working on the set.

"You are partially right, one I know Tori inside and out she would have never had an abortion, and honestly from the moment I suspected it, I knew I'd be a father to this child, because I love Tori, there's was no chance in hell I was giving her up because she got pregnant by some asshole who forced himself on her and it goes against her morals to have an abortion, but for the next reason why I am choosing to love this child and not do everything to make her get rid of it or give it up because I've seen what it does to that child, my sister was a product of a rape" he said,Tori''s eyes snapped to him as he clutched her hand tightly "my parents treated her different, horribly actually as if she was disgusting, or she didn't belong they isolated her from me multiple times, they degraded her and my mother always had this hatred of her you could see it so clearly, and my father just alwasy looked at filled with rage and disgust i guess she looked like her father, so when I was 10 I came home from a piano recital and found her body in the floor of her room, her wrist slit open, and a note, saying she didn't ask to be born she didn't ask for my mother to be raped she didn't ask to be kept or hated if anything all she asked was to be loved, and they couldn't do that or have the decency to give her away to a family that would have loved her, and that she was sorry for causing them so much pain, they didn't even care, they had the funeral but after it was like they never had a daughter to begin with, their lives moved on like normal until they died when I was 15" Tori clutch his hand as he began crying almost calmly, but he wasn't the only one "I made a promise that day, I'd never do that to my child no matter how they were conceived, if the person I love ever got attack and pregnant I'd love them and that child with everything in me, and treat that child like it's mine to the end" he said his eyes meeting Tori "so when I say this is my child no matter what anybody ask, or says I mean it Victoria, she is my child no matter, she'll be daddy's little princess that will have her mother's looks and voice" he said gently rubbing her stomach

"And her daddy's musician skills" Tori said, Andre smiled thinking of his daydream and nodded "I love you so much Andre Deon Harris"

"I love you to Victoria Samantha Vega" he paused "future Harris" he said, she laughed as her tears fell and he hugged her close to him.

**AN: Sooooo I held off a bit in this because I simply wanted to make it longer, and as promised LamarLaver the explanation behind Andre's willingness to take care of this child, I hope you understand why I kept the scene in it now. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, I kind of cried crying this especially the ending. **

**The Next Chapter: The Showcase Get's Pushed Back and Steven finds out something he shouldn't. **

**And I Own Nothing.. *huffs***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Forever Pt 2**

He stopped his heart racing as he watched her head bang against the pavement falling down, unconscious. He couldn't register the scene ahead of him, as Jade, and Beck ran checking on her and Cat and Robbie calling the police, and Sam and Freddie holding Steven Andre began to move and then it seemed to click. Tori had been pushed.

-Rewind 5 hours ago-

Andre lifted Tori off the ground as she squealed happily in shock, laughing as he put her down.

"What is going on?"

"You know that record company that came back after the whole food song incident and after I remade the song into Song2You"

"Yeah?"

"Guess who got a record deal with that song and the songs I've done after, and of course after talking to him I told him I wanted to at least finish high school and make sure my daughter's born safely with me here and my girl and her was settled down where ever she wanted to live of course and of course have her sing some of the songs with me"

"Y-you mean it?" Tori said,

Andre nodded "they'll be here Friday for the show" he said happily, Tori squealed and hugged him happily as he laughed at her squeezing her.

"That's wonderful, so we finish here you can start and I can go to school and take care of her" she said Andre grinned and kissed her cheek.

**-Jade and Beck-**

"You're worrying babe" Beck said as they got out her car, Jade glared at him and he raised an eyebrow holding the large strawberry drink that she had stopped and got Tori.

"Yes, I'm worried okay"

"About Tori" he said, she nodded and he stopped her and brought her close to him in a firm hug "baby, I am so glad to see you getting closer to her even with the circumstances considering, and you've come a long way you know that"

"I never not liked her; you know that, I just-"

"Didn't know how to be friendly and show you care outside of your way, and Tori knew that in her own way, but what you're doing now how you're taking care of her, Jade it's amazing, you two have truly become best friends" Beck said smiling down, Jade smiled softly and kissed his cheek before, heading into the school.

Jade watched as Sherry walked out of room with a smug grin on her face, smirking at them.

"Is it me or do you not like that look?"

"Not at all" Beck said as they spotted Tori hugging Andre happily

"Good news you think?"

"I do" they stopped at her locker "I wonder what happened"

"Find out after I get my books from my locker"

"Hi Andre" a sweet familiar voice said Andre rolled his eyes and buried his head in Tori's neck mumbling something that Tori must have heard because she cuffed him gently laughing as he moved glared at her playfully.

"Sherry" he said calmly, as Tori turned and beamed at Jade who was coming to her with a large strawberry frappucino with whip cream Beck holding two cups.

"I still got the buttersock" Sam called out from her spot with Carly and Freddie coming around the corner "can I talk to you Andre?" Sherry said ignoring Sam though the way she flinched proved she heard.

"Baby?" He asked smirking as he seen Sherry glare at Tori who turned a pout on her lips "what's wrong?"

"Jades torturing me" she mumbled Andre turned and grinned as he seen Jade stop at her locker with the pink drink

"She'll be here in a moment with your drink" he said Tori turned and frowned " I text her earlier telling her you were having a strawberry day" he said, she beamedband pressed a kiss to him.

"You're amazing oh you can talk to Sherry" she said Andre nodded and looked at the girl who was watching anger evident in her features.

"She has to give you permission to talk to other people?" She questioned "that can't be healthy" as Jade and Beck came over they had heard what she said and laughed along with the rest of them except who had a smirk on his face.

"Shouldn't talk about what you don't know let's go" he said moving away; the girl shot Tori a glare and followed him.

"Come on we have class, here you go Tori" Jade handed her the drink and she beamed at her friend who squealed happily as they walked off to class happily.

-Andre-

The boy followed the girl into an abandoned classroom, he leaned against the door and looked his eyes narrowing until he saw Steven leaning on a chalk board.

"No, I don't even want to know, I'm out"

"You don't wanna know how your girlfriend is three months pregnant with his kid" Sherry said leaning against the wall, Steven eyes widen and he turned to her in shock "yeah, she's three months pregnant Steven congratulations you're a daddy"

"You really think it's his kid" Andre said, thanking God that he could act and do improve pretty well by this point, he laughed "no, no, no she's pregnant with my child and I don't know what you get out of this Sherry but stop trying to break us up, and you stay as far away from Tori and my child"

"You're lying" Steven said grinning suddenly "that's why she felt bigger when I touched her the other day, she's pregnant with my child" he looked at Andre and smirked "and I'll be damned if I let you raise my kid"

"How you gonna manage that Steven?" Andre said crossing his arms "Tori is my girl, and when we graduate she'll be my fiancé and we will have a daughter with my name"

"Please two unstable high school students you won't win this court case I will" Steven said smirking, Andre just smiled and walked out "why are you doing this?"

"Simply thought you both deserved to know" she said, her gaze was angered as she watched Andre leave.

"No you thought he'd leave her, don't worry I have a way that helps all of us, you can have him I'll get Tori and get rid of that kid" contrary to Steven's words he didn't want the kid, no he just didn't want Andre to raise his kid.

"Alright then, tell me the plan" she said grinning, listening to Steven speak.

-Class-

Andre walked in seeing Tori he smiled and walked up to her, leaning down.

"Let's get out of here baby, I still gotta ask you a question" he said, he would never admit being worried but he knew Steven couldn't take his child from him, he was emancipated had a large sum of money from his trust fund and a career waiting for him after high school, what court wouldn't let him keep his child especially when her father was a rapist.

Tori smiled as he led her into the blackbox, the chairs was gone and in the spot was a large canopy in all white, Andre grabbed a remote and dimmed the lights the instrumental starting gently. He led her to the bed as the projector started as well, sitting her down.

"Andre what are you doing?" she said smiling, he smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Just listen" he said

"_[Verse 1:]_

_Stop the world_

_Take a picture_

_Take a minute_

_'Cuz I missed ya_

_Till this day_

_Yeah, I can't believe_

_You're right in front of my face_

_You're right in front of my…_

_Subconsciously_

_In the night_

_I dreamed of her_

_And she came alive_

_She's so sweet_

_Hope she doesn't mind_

_Eat up all of her time_

_Eat up all of her…_

_[Hook:]_

_Hey, hey!_

_Hope you enjoy your stay_

_Feelin' good in the honeymoon stage_

_You'll find me_

_Ha, you'll find me…_

_When the sun goes down_

_And the star lights up my night_

_'Cuz she's around_

_Don't wanna let this moment_

_Go, whoa ho_

_Go, whoa ho, ha_

_But the question is_

_Will it be here…_

_Forever, forever-ever, forever-ever?_

_Ay, will it be here…_

_Forever, forever-ever, forever-ever?_

He moved onto the bed and brought her close her back to his chest, rubbing a gentle hand over her stomach and her other hand

_[Verse 2:]_

_Speeding through life_

_Race cars_

_Fighting everyday_

_Battle scars_

_Badabada_

_Ha, yeah battle scars_

_But they always heal_

_With a little love_

_[Hook]_

_Hey, hey!_

_Hope you enjoy your stay_

_Feelin' good in the honeymoon stage_

_You'll find me_

_Ha, you'll find me…_

_When the sun goes down_

_And the star lights up my night_

_'Cuz she's around_

_Don't wanna let this moment_

_Go, whoa ho_

_Go, whoa ho, ha_

_But the question is_

_Will it be here…_

_Forever, forever-ever, forever-ever?_

_Ay, will it be here…_

_Forever, forever-ever, forever-ever?_

_[Outro: Snippet from The Notebook] _Tori laid next to Andre watching, his eyes however was on her

_Could you just stay with me?_

_Stay with you? What for? Look at us! We're already fighting!_

_Well that's what we do! We fight! I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings! They're like 2-second rebound rate, you're back doing the next pain-in-the-ass thing._

_So what?_

_So, it's not going to be easy, it's gonna be really hard, we're gonna have to work with this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you, I want all of you, forever you and me, everyday, could you do something to me? Please? Could you just picture your life for me? 30 years from now? 40 years from now? What's it look like?_

_[Andre]:_

…_Forever, forever-ever, forever-ever?" he sang _

Bringing his face in close to hers, she kissed him gently smiling into the kiss, tears in his eyes

"Victoria Samantha Vega would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked, Tori laughed and kissed him again.

"I'd be honored baby" she said, he laughed and rolled her on top of him kissing her deeply "you went so out for that I can only wonder what your marriage proposal is like"

"I have an idea already" he said, his hands on her waist looking up to her, the bell rang and she groaned.

"Come on its Sikowitz class, you don't want to miss that" he said, he helped her off the bed and led her out holding her hand. They headed to the class and Andre stopped seeing Steven outside his arms crossed and a grin on his face "I'm seriously going to break his face" he mumbled, Tori didn't say anything eyeing the boy as they walked closer to him.

"Harris, Vega" he said nonchalantly as they moved past him he spoke again "take good care of my kid Vega, wonder how much longer you'll have it" he said, Andre glared and roughly bumped past Steven who grinned going in behind them, Tori staring in shock, she turned to Andre who shook his head.

"Sherry talked" was all he said as Sikowitz came in, flinging his bag to the side.

"Good morning class, today we shall in the blackbox instead rehearsing for the Friday Night show, come along children" they all stood following the man, Steven grinned as he thought a chance to get rid of the kid. As they moved outside he let 'accidentally' tripped pushing Tori hard in the stomach and down the steps. Andre stopped as he seen Tori go down, he went to grab her and missed by moments, as she hit the pavement he stopped all the blood seemed to rush to his ears, his heart in his stomach, he couldn't move or breath. Jade and Beck ran past him as Cat and Robbie called for Sikowitz and the police.

"ANDRE!" Carly yelled bringing him back into focus, Sam had grabbed Steven seeing what happen, as Andre rushed over to his girlfriend.

"The ambulance is coming now, what happen"

"Steven pushed her" Sam bit out, Freddie took up the back in case he ran, Andre snarled and would have went and attacked him but he had Tori and wasn't moving.

"What, you raped her and that wasn't enough you had to tey and kill our child too" he snarled, Steven gave him a blank look

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said, stiffening when a deeper voice came from behind him.

"That's funny, because the rape kit says differently" they looked and seen David in uniform with his new partner "I got it now, Steven Fitzgerald you are under arrest for the rape and assault for Tori Vega" he read him his rights as the students began to trickle out and watch, whispering.

"David, I'll take him in, your daughter needs you" his partner said, David nodded and turned to see Andre holding his daughter cautiously his hand on her stomach.

"It's his isn't it" he asked, knowing the answer Andre looked at him but shook his head.

"No, no, maybe in blood but she is mines she's mines David I'll be the one at every appointment until Tori gives birth I'll be the one teaching my daughter to play the piano while her mother teaches her how to sing and Uncle Beck teaches her how to act and Aunt Jade shows her it's okay to be a little mean to protect herself and-" he choked off holding her close, David closed his eyes and breathed, this was why he trusted Andre the young man was so deeply in love with his daughter and he showed it every time he came across him. As the ambulance came Tori was fighting consciousness, she smiled dazedly at Andre and mumbled to him.

"We love you daddy" she said before passing out, the EMTs moved quickly, Andre watched torn.

"Young man, are you coming?" a EMT asked him, he turned to David who smiled at him sadly nodding at him.

"This young man is my daughter's fiancé he can take care of any decisions I have to report to the precinct, Andre take care of her" David said smoothly ignore Andre's look before he nodded, turning he tossed Beck his keys.

"David wait" Andre called before whispering into the man's ear, he grinned and nodded, Andre smiled, turning to Beck "bring my car I'll meet you guys there" he said, he knew there was no way they we're going to stay at school as he hopped in the ambulance he looked gripping Tori's hand looking out the window he seen Jade crying into Beck shirt, Sam clutching Freddie's hand and Carly crying and Cat buried into Robbie's neck. Things just got a whole lot uglier and he prayed Tori and their child would be alright and Steven would get the years in prison he deserved, especially after this plan.

**-Tori-**

Tori looked around, she was in a kitchen looking outside she could see a little girl around the age of eight with lightly brown skin curly brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a purple dress and laughing happily running with what seemed like and older Andre.

"That's our life mommy" a voice made her spin she stared at the little girl who looked like she was 4 "me you and daddy"

"Who are you?" the girl frowned and looked up at me

"Alessia Jadelyn Harris" she smiled at me "I'm your daughter" she said "well I will be but you have to wake up mommy" suddenly she frowned up at her "daddy misses you and so does Aunty Jade, Uncle Beck, Aunty Cat, Uncle Robbie, Aunty Trina, Aunty Carly, Aunty Sam and Uncle Freddie and even grandpa"

"But I don't understand, where am I"

"Wake up mommy, wake up please if you don't I won't make it" Alessia pleaded, and then she was gone

"Alessia, Alessia"

"Tori baby please, wake up my love we miss you so much, please wake up" the voice was deeper and Tori turned,

"Andre" she whispered

"Please Victoria wake up"

"Wake up Tori" that was Jade, she walked towards the voices and found a white door.

"Tori you gotta wake up please" she pushed the door and suddenly all she seen was white.

"Tori, you're awake" she looke and seen Andre who was smiling his eyes bloodshot but he wasn't alone, looking around she seen Jade her eyes red along with Beck, Cat Robbie Sam Carly and Freddie and her dad and Trina.

"Welcome back Vega" Jade choked out, she tried to sit up but was stopped by Andre, who helped her up and gave her glass of water with a straw.

"Easy Tori, how are you?"

"I'm okay, what happen"

"Steven pushed you down the stairs outside"

"What happen to him?"

"He was let go, not enough evidence" suddenly all their faces changed they all had an evil smile on their faces "but we'll change that as soon as you are released"

"See that grin I'm okay with on Jade even Same but on all of you it's down right freaky, what are you guys planning"

"What's already been planned and this time your father and the Captain is in on it, Lane, Helen and Sikowitz have been involved we'll do like we planned he won't get away with it, any of it, and the entire world will know" Andre said, Tori thought and then smiled nodding.

"Alright I'm in when do I get out of here"

"In a few days miss by Thurday afternoon you should be fine to leave"

"How long have I been out?"

"Well it's Sunday now and everything happened on Wednesday"

"Four days what the hell!" she exclaimed

"Yeah it was starting to get dangerous for the baby" Beck said softly, immediatley she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Alessia" she whispered, Andre's head snapped towards her.

"What did you say?"

"I seen her Andre I did, her name was Alessia Jadelyn Harris and she was beautiful"

"You may have been dreaming it happens occasionally" the doctor said, Andre shook his head.

"No, she couldn't have, Tori did she look like you but with like my skin complexion maybe a little lighter"

"Yeah, she did"

"I had a daydream about her, we named her Alessia in it" he said softly, everyone froze apparently Tori had seen her daughter, her real daughter while she was in a coma.

"Can that happen?" Cat asked they looked at the doctor who smiled at them sadly

"We've seen miracles like a woman and her partner, who already had about 5 kids four adopted one biological from her partner, who had lost her daughter a miscarriage had received a stuffed animal from a little girl, the animal had the very same name as what her daughter would have been, the child said the bear had said she was needed with the woman rather than with the little girl" **(A/N: If anyone knows where this is from I'll give you a invisible cookie **** )** the doctor said smiling "these things while rare are not uncommon, I wish you all and young Alessia the luck and we shall see her when you give birth I hope" the doctor said, Tori smiled and nodded "now you have no lasting injuries, everything is fine and you're fiance said you have a appointment with your OBGYN"

"Yeah next Saturday" she said, the Doctor nodded and smiled at her

"Good, well we'll keep you here just for observation but if anything you can go home Tuesday" Tori smiled and leaned into Andre who pressed a kiss to her forehead. Things would be okay, she had seen it they're family would be alright.

**The Song was Forever by Leon Thomas III **

**I know this is took a while and I promise next time will be hopefully quicker buuuttt, I'm working on an actual book (that I want to get published) and my honors paper and a psych group project and a English paper soooo right now I'm swamped like crazy but I got two days off and I'll try to squeeze in some work then I promise. Until then R & R.**


End file.
